My Dark Princess
by Demona Evernight
Summary: Sonya Thompson had always been a strange child and grew into a dark and strange teenager never having a friend in the world other than her little brother Toni. Her family moves to Scotland and everything was about to change after her little brother meets and befriends a vampire. Nothing will ever be the same again (Gregory x Oc) rating subject to change. any and all ideas welcome
1. Chapter 1

It was almost a week ago since our parents had uprooted our lives and moved me and my brother with them to Scotland so that our Dad could build a golf course of all things for a wealthy man named Lord McCashton or something like that. We now lived in what could only be described as a small castle though that was one of the few things I enjoyed about this move that and there was a cemetery not too far now from our home and I could visit it anytime I wanted as I did back in America.

I had picked the attic as my room despite my parents trying to persuade me to chose an actual bedroom. My little brother Toni didn't even try, he understood to an extent that I couldn't be normal the dark of night and strange things I did and said were just a part of me and would not and could not be changed.

So with a little persuading, and with Toni's help, my parents finally gave in and let me have the attic, but I could only move into it after it was properly cleaned. A few days ago I had gotten started on cleaning out the cobwebs, the dust, and things I would rather never speak of again and finally I was able to move my things in from a temporary room next to Toni's, though I caught my mother more than once trying to unpack my things into that room so that I would find it too much of a bother to move my things. My floor was made out of a dark wood now with a soft shaggy rug depicting Van Gogh's Starry Night and the walls were a dark red almost black color after Dad had helped me paint it. The large window had thick red velvet curtains completely blocking out the sunlight during the day. I had a large armoire of dark mahogany and a small desk against the wall next to the window and a large set of bookshelves. My bed was a large four poster made of dark cherry wood and on it were my favorite black silk sheets and dark navy comforter with slivery grey embroidery.

I had moved all of my boxes into the attic and was putting all of the contents in them in their rightful places. My books went onto the shelves in alphabetical order and then by series. My laptop now sat on the desk as well as my sketchbooks except for the largest one which I used for the headstone etchings I would take at the cemetery. My clothes went into the armoire and all my previous drawings, sketches, and etchings were posted on the same wall as my door. They were of old tombstones, night creatures, and landscapes some drawn during the day and some at night. Finally I had my room how I wanted to my only problem now was fitting in at school.

Nobody here wanted to befriend the strange foreigner who dressed in dark clothes, was pale as moonlight, and who spoke strangely and said weird things that even disturbed some of them, mostly the teachers. Unfortunately my little brother wasn't having much luck either, after having nightmares of vampires every night since moving here he had become frightened often coming into my room first before seeking my parents out if I had already gone to sleep rare as it was. He would tell me what his dream was about and then we'd talk about it. I tried making him see it from the vampires point of view, tried to assure him that they couldn't and wouldn't hurt him. I told him how so many things and people were misunderstood just because they seemed scary, using myself as an example. It seemed to help him, though I knew that he talked about his dreams of the vampires in school and it was one of the reasons that he had no friends, but he was still afraid to some degree and so continued to come to me or wake our parents in the middle of the night after another nightmare would wake him.

As school was in session I was only allowed at the cemetery on Friday and Saturday nights and only if I told my parents where I was going or at least left a note as they knew nothing would stop me either way. I had set up an agreement between me and the owner of the nearby cemetery, I would be allowed to visit so long as I came alone and would clean off any of the graves that I stopped at and leave flowers when I could.

Even though I had no friends I wasn't lonely at least not in the sense most would be in my position. I didn't crave others company in the same way as you might think. I didn't want a friend that would only talk to me of gossip, boys, clothes, and the like. No I wanted someone who understood me, who understood the darkness in my soul and did not shy from it, who respects and honors the dead as I do, and loved the night and moonlight as much I. Some one to talk of deeper things and meanings of the world and beyond, to sit in silence and not feel the need to fill it with mindless chatter, to walk threw the cemetery and not be afraid, someone who was like me.


	2. 2 Welcome to Hell

~Dream Sequence~

I was dreaming, I knew I was dreaming. I was standing at a cliff side forest behind me and the vast ocean in front. The moon was full and bright, a red comet lit the night sky just barely touching the moon. There was a large group of people around me all dressed in renaissance period clothing. I had, had dreams like this before where I am in a different time and place. I've been a gypsy, a barmaid, a lady of the court, a slave. This time was different though, this time I wasn't surround by normal people, they were vampires. I just knew like I often knew things in my waking state, things I couldn't, shouldn't possibly know, but did.

The man who I assumed was the leader of the clan was holding something up in the air and was saying some kind of incantation in a strange language, I think maybe Latin. A red beam connected with what he was holding, but before anything else could happen horses whinnying could be heard fast approaching. They were pulling a cart with lit torches, a large man steering, and when he was close enough he jumped from the cart. He and the clan head fought over what I could now see was a necklace and eventually it flew from their hands over the cliff. One of the vampires then bravely, or stupidly depending on your opinion, jumped over the cliff after it. I stepped forward as though to help him, but a hand holding mine pulled me back. I turned knowing that this was who I had been searching for all my life, the one who was like me, my other half, and just as I was about to see his face at last...I woke up.

I laid in my comfy bed trying to return to my dream and finally know who he was, but I knew I wouldn't and I heard my mom pulling down the attic ladder and climbing up into my room. Then she pulled back the curtains and blindingly bright light flooded my room.

"The light it burns!" I yelled dramatically diving back under my covers

"Oh come on its not that bad. Besides its your first day of school you don't want to miss that do you?" My mom said cheerfully

"Is that an option cause if so I would so totally do that." I said only half joking

"Very funny. Now come on get up, get dressed, and come down stairs to eat breakfast. Wear something...nice." My 'evil' mother said as she tore my covers from me

I got up and went over to my bathroom. It was small about the size of a large walk-in closet. The walls were split horizontally the bottom half was a sandy color and the top half was an ocean blue. Which only served to remind me of my dream.

I took a long hot shower, using my favorite shampoo and conditioner that smelled just like warm apple pie. I got out wrapping myself in a big fluffy dark red towel. I got out my hair dryer and hair brush and brushed out my hair drying it at the same time. By the time I was done I had a mess of frizzy dark brown curls. That was another oddity of mine, though my parents prefer to think of them as 'quirks', neither of my parents had very dark hair, my mother is blonde and my dad's is a lighter brown than mine. Another thing was I had bright emerald green, looking glass like, eyes where my parents had brown and blue eyes. They both say I got them from some aunt or grandparent, but I can't help but wonder.

Done staring at myself in the mirror I left the bathroom and walked strait to my armoire picking out a pair of black cargo pants, a tight black v-neck long sleeve shirt, a black leather and chain belt, and black combat boots. I know its not what my mom was thinking of when she told me to wear something nice, really she was trying to nicely tell me to not wear something black, but this was who I was and they would have to accept that sooner or later.

I went over to my desk grabbing my mp3 player, a few sketchbooks, and my black messenger bag with a grey skull printed on it and climbed down the ladder pushing it back up into the ceiling.

I walked past my parents room and then Toni's peeking in to see if he was still getting was sat at his desk his shoes at his feet, staring at the ground.

"Hey spikes. Why so glum chum?" I asked walking over and crouching down to his height

"I've been having the nightmare again. Its a new school and everyone talks funny, and they're all gonna make fun of me." Toni mumbled sadly

"Hey, hey it'll be ok. I know they're weird, but I'll tell you a secret" I said getting him to come real close to whisper in his ear "All of these guys are part of an alien race that landed on earth and plan to eat our brains."

Toni turned to me smiling and chuckling a little.

"Aha! There's that Thompson smile!" I cheered

"But what if they make fun of me?" Toni asked seriously

"I'll tell you what anyone bother you, you come to me and I'll take care of it 'kay?" I said

"Really?" He asked perking up

"Really really. Come here!" I answered pulling him into a hug "Don't worry bud we're going to be ok."

With that I helped him put on and tie his shoes and together we went down for breakfast which consisted of cereal for us and eggs and bacon for mom and dad.

After we were done eating mom drove us to school and after a near miss with a tractor we made it safely. Thankfully the high school was right next to the elementary school and with a pass we could have lunch together every day.

As we got out every single student that was still out on the lawn stared at us. Welcome to hell.


	3. 3 School sucks so much

I know I've forgotten to do this the other two times I've posted so I'll have Tony take it away!

Tony: Demona Evernight does not own anything related to The Littlest Vampire she does however own her OC

Good Tony have a cookie! XD

* * *

I could hear the loud gulp Tony took as we were watched like a new exhibit at the zoo.

"Don't worry Tony I've got this." I whispered to him squeezing his shoulder in comfort

Tony shuffled nervously, but made no move to stop me

"What are you looking at!" I yelled

Immediately after everyone who had been staring at us jumped and then turned away from us.

"See Tone they're just a bunch of wosses. So long as I'm around they won't touch you. Now remember we're gonna meet at that tree right there for lunch. I'll see you later. Remember chin up, don't let them see they get to you. You'll be ok I promise." I said taping his chin

"Ok if you say so. See ya." Tony mumbled as he walked towards the school

I stayed and watched until he got into the building then entered the high school myself. Oh the joy! Note sarcasm.

The halls were crowded, filled with students who stared at me as I passed and lockers that lined the walls on both sides. I pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and glanced at it. It said that my locker number was 206, the combination being 23-42-13. I found my locker easily enough it was the one that had a bunch of notes on it saying "Go back home foreigner" and the like.

I scoffed softly to myself tore down the papers crumpling them up as I did so and tossed them into the bottom of my locker after I opened it. They were going to have to do better than that if they wanted to get to me.

I put away the crap I didn't need and after glancing at my schedule, which said I had English with Mrs. Johansson, grabbed a note book and pencils and the like and headed off to class.

I sat down in the seat in the back corner by the window and waited for class to start. Eventually students poured in and took their seats, but not before staring at me for at least ten seconds before my glare finally made them turn around.

"Okay students settle down. We 'ave a new student today. I'd like ev'ryone to give our new American friend a warm welcome. Ms. Thompson will you come to the front of the class and introduce yerself to the class?" Mrs. Johansson asked, though I knew it was an order, in a heavy Scottish accent

'Oh Goddess why me?!' I groaned in my head as I shuffled to the front of the class dragging my feet as much as possible

I huffed, slouching with my hands in my pockets before saying "My name is Sonya Thompson I moved here last week from California in the US to here."

And with that I turned and walked back to my seat stepping over the leg that had been stuck out in an effort to trip me 'Nice try, but I'm not stupid meathead.' I thought as I passed the guy

He was obviously popular, preppy, and an ass from what I could see. I wasted no more thought on him and sat down opening my notebook and writing what notes I needed and doodling when I didn't.

The rest of the day went much in the same way and I was about ready to cry from relief as the lunch bell rang.

I practically jumped from my seat and ran out of the building flashing my pass at the teacher on guard as I went. I slowed to a stop when I reached the tree where Tony was already sitting looking even sadder than he had looked this morning.

"Ah bud what's got you so down and blue?" I asked trying to make him smile by hanging my head upside down as I got closer to see his face better

"I couldn't understand what the teachers were saying and they were talking to fast. Nobody wants to be my friend and the McCashton boys have been picking on me all day." Tony mumbled his face now hidden in his arms

"Oh Tone I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better no one wants to be my friend either. Hey how about I go find those bullies and pull their underwear over their heads so that they run into all the walls in the school. That'll teach 'em a lesson right? And you'll feel better right?" I teased

" No." Tony mumbled, but I could tell he was fighting a smile

"Well then how about I hook the back of their pants and run them up the schools flag polls? Or coat them in honey and chicken feathers? Would that make you feel better?" I suggested excitedly

"Nooo." Tony chuckled

"Ha got you to laugh!" I exclaimed

"No you didn't." Tony argued turning to face me a smile replacing the frown that had been on his face, but his eyes still looked sad, but I knew how to fix that

"Oh really?" I said lunging for him

"Take it back!" I yelled as I tickled him relentlessly

"No!" Tony yelled through his laughter

"Take it back!" I insisted as I continued to attach his sides and belly

"Never!" Tony exclaimed

"Oh yeah? Say uncle!" I laughed as I continued my torture

After a few more minutes of laughing and back and forth Tony finally gave in and admitted I was right and he said uncle. We then ate our lunches in companionable silence with the occasional words passed back and forth.

When lunch was over we hugged and I walked him back to the elementary school and waited for him to get inside before going to my own classes. The rest of the day was boring and uneventful and I had never been so happy to get out of school as I was when the final bell rang and we were released.

I picked Tony up from the elementary and together we walked to where our Mom was parked waiting to pick us up and go home.


	4. 4 Date Night

Hey so I looked at your reviews and some of you wanted to know what was up with my weird posting schedule. I'm a part time student in college and really I am writing this as I go so I have to wait for inspiration to hit. Once again I do not own anything related to The Little Vampire only my OC. Continue reviewing they let me know that somebody likes this and is actually reading it.

* * *

The ride home this time was uneventful, Mom asked us how our day was and I gave a non-committal shrug as me and Tony both said "Fine." at the same time.

From the disapproving look on our Mom's face I could tell that she had wanted more that a single word answer and that she didn't like that Tony was taking after me in any aspect. I mean my parents love me, of course they do they're my parents, but they don't...except how I am.

But I try to forget about that.

When we got to the house me and Tony jumped from the car and ran into the house and up to our separate rooms. I pulled down the ladder and climbed the stairs pulling them back up after me. I really didn't want to have a personal 'chat' with Mom, not about school, and definitely not another lecture about my 'influence' on Tony and how I had to not so subtly change to be a 'good role model' for him.

I dropped my bag by the entrance to my room and laid out on my bed think over the crappy day I had and the way it always made me feel whenever I see my parents give me the now all too familiar look, the one that tells me that they secretly disapprove, that they wish I was different. That I was like other girls my age all pink stars and rainbows...normal and...not me.

A voice cleared their throat in a high-ish pitch rather loudly.

I jumped up my head turning so fast I heard my neck crack with a small jolt of pain. Standing their was Tony his arms crossed a half mad, half sad look on his face.

"Geeze Tone give me a heart attack next time and save me the trouble of trying to recover." I said slightly breathless

"You were doing it again." Tony replied his voice serious

"Doing what?" I asked playing dumb

"You know exactly what I mean, don't play dumb you can't lie to save you're life and you know it." Tony said stomping his foot

I sighed and flopped back down onto the bed, it only took Tony a few minutes to join be and cuddle up to my side. I just tossed my arm over my eyes using the other one to pull him in closer.

"I'm sorry." Tony whispered quietly

"I know bud, but you can't change the hearts of others only their minds." I whispered back uncovering my eyes to look at him

"I don't get it. I know Mom and Dad love us, why can't they except you the way you are?" Tony asked frustrated

"Because they don't understand and they don't like not understanding something and it makes grown ups uncomfortable when they don't know something." I explained softly

"Well I like you the way you are, you're cool and you don't act like a girl." Tony said sticking out his tongue in distaste

"Thanks Tone, if only everyone else saw it that way." I said softly as I gave him a squeeze

So we laid there in companionable silence just listening to each other breath in and out. A few minutes or a few hours later I could hear my Mom's high heels clacking on the stairs on her way up .

"Tony?!" Our Mom yelled looking for him

"We're in here Mom!" I called down gently

We heard her footsteps loudly on the ladder and when she came into view I noticed she was wearing a black sparkly dress, a black clutch in her hand.

"Hey guys what are you two doing up here?" She asked curiously

"Nothing." We chimed together

"Ok well me and your Father are getting ready to go the theatre with his colleagues from work. We'll be back late so don't wait up. The babysitter should be here any minute." Mom declared cheerfully

"A babysitter? But why can't Sonya just watch me?" Tony whined

"Because...because we said so." Mom said stumbling over her words

I knew what she really meant 'Because we don't want your sister to have a bigger impression than she already has'. I sighed and nodded non-committally knowing that at this point there was nothing I could do despite the looks Tony was giving me begging me to argue and get rid of the babysitter for him.

"Dotty the sisters here are you ready?" Dad said as he was walking through the hall and up the ladder into my room

"Yeah just one second. Ok so make sure your homework is done, you eat a good dinner, no junk food after seven, and into bed by nine both of you." Mom rambled looking through her bag making sure she had everything

"We got it Mom have fun at the party ok." I said subtly telling her to get out

"Ok bye Sonya, bye Tony love you. And Tony no more nightmares ok?" Mom said kissing his forehead and leaving back down the ladder with Dad

"I thought they'd never leave." Tony huffed in relief

"Now Tony that's not very nice they may be annoying sometimes, but they're still our parents." I said reproachfully not really meaning it wholeheartedly

"Sorry." Tony muttered

"It's ok bud. Looks like it's getting dark out now." I said real happiness lacing into my voice

"Are you gonna go out tonight?" Tony asked getting excited

"Yeah I think I'll go get the lay of the land. Get to know them before taking my sketchpad with me." I said staring out my double door windows

"Can I come with?" Tony asked bouncing in place

I gave it a few minutes thought, Tony used to come with me when we were back in California, but back there I knew what and who to expect and how to use our environment to our advantage when drunk people or rowdy teen stumbled into the cemetery making noise, disturbing the living and the dead, and defacing their gravestones, it makes me mad no matter how many times I see it.

"Sorry, not this time Tone. Next time I promise after I've searched the place out and gotten a better idea of what we're working with ok?" I said crouching down to his level

"Ok." Tony muttered disappointed

"I just wanna keep you safe sport you know that. Next time I swear." I said touching his shoulder

"I know. Pinky swear?" Tony asked cheering up again

"Pinky swear." I agreed holding out my right pinky for him to latch onto

"Now go on downstairs and I'll be back before you know it." I said


	5. 5 And so we meet at last

Sorry it took me so long I had midterms and a bit of a writer's block, but I'm back now and will try to post more regularly. To make up for it have a bit o' Gregory

I'm not doing it

Oh yes you are...or else (points to large tank of holy water)

Demona Evernight does not own anything related to the Little Vampire only her Oc

Good boy

* * *

Getting pass the babysitter was sadly much easier than it should have been. I mean really she was just sitting there on our couch with a wad of tissues watching some weird Scottish soap or something. I literally just climbed down passed the window without her so much as looking up.

The cool night breeze hit me as soon as soon as I hit the ground and as it blew I took in a deep breath of it. It smelled wonderfully of something sweet, the taste of freedom was on my tongue and a sense of peace settled in my mind.

I set out towards the cemetery with nothing but the stars and moon to light my way. I should think about bringing a flashlight along next time. But the dark didn't really bother me I could see perfectly as long as there was moonlight to see by.

Surprisingly it didn't take me long to get to my destination and I met no trouble on the way, though from the way it's out in the middle of nowhere I suppose I shouldn't have been all that surprised I doubt anyone besides me and maybe the grave keeper was out here in the middle of the night.

I reached the large black iron gates that led into the cemetery and gently pushed them trying not to make them squeak too loudly and with a tiny squeal similar to that of a old swing or seesaw I was in.

I glanced around and was glad to see not a soul in sight, not that I expected anyone to be in here this late at night, but I'd rather be sure than sorry.

I walked quietly through the headstones my fingertips brushing a few and pausing now and then to clean some of the more over grown ones that had obviously not had any visitors in years.

I looked out across the graveyard silently contemplating on how it was so easy for the living to forget the dead, the ones who had come before us and laid down the foundation of the lives we live. On how cruel people have become in the years since many of these people's deaths and how cruelly the dead were treated by the younger generations who have long forgotten the lessons that were once told of respecting those who have passed from this life.

I was then knocked out of my thoughts by the slightest noise, that otherwise would have gone unnoticed if I was a normal person. I would have played it off as the wind or an animal or some other such thing, but here in the cemetery I knew that there were few creatures that would venture here so late at night.

I stood straighter, but made no outwardly sign that I had heard my pursuer or that I was aware that someone was watching me intently. Slowly just as I had before I glanced around myself as though I was simply looking at the cemetery again. I couldn't spot whoever was watching me, but I could feel their eyes boring into my back.

Somehow I knew that this was no ordinary person following me tonight and I knew that if I wanted to find out what they wanted from me I would have to outsmart them and force them into revealing their self.

I walked slowly through the headstones as I had been doing before and felt as my watcher stalked after me. I glanced around again this time not stopping to do so, I needed to find a place where I could corner the both of us, but still have the advantage it would be hard as I could only assume that they knew the graveyard better than me, but it would not be impossible.

I finally spotted a place that looked promising, a structure that had long since begun to crumble deeper inside the cemetery. I didn't go to it immediately though so as not to draw suspicion onto myself the longer I could keep my stalker from realizing I knew they were there the better advantage for me.

So slowly in a round about way I lead us to the spot I had picked. I could feel as we got closer that my stalker was slowly moving in, but even as I nonchalantly looked around they still stayed out of my sight.

I saw that there were a few places where the walls had not yet fallen down or eroded away where there were windows and their were two other entrances made from an arch and collapsed wall. I walked further in and once I spotted a large enough headstone hid behind it turning towards the only entrance my follower would be able to come in.

I ducked back behind my hiding place as I saw a figure standing in the archway.

"Where did that mortal get off to now?" a slightly deep male voice mumbled to itself

Mortal? So I was right he is something 'other' and not of this world.

"Why were you following me sir?" I asked loud enough so that it echoed around us in the silence

I barely peaked out to see him glancing all around trying to pin point where I was.

"And what makes you think I was following you?" He asked with an almost sneer in his voice

"Don't patronize me sir, I could sense you as soon as you began staring so forcefully at my back." I replied again keeping it echoing until I knew whether it was safe to reveal myself or not

"You couldn't have possibly known for that long that I was following you, if you did you would have panicked and run." He said confidently

"Unless I knew that was exactly how I would give away that I knew and wanted to force you to reveal yourself and you fell into my trap just as I expected you to." I said smugly my chuckles echoing eerily

I saw his face turn into a mask of rage at being bested by me and had to force down a smirk now was not the time to get cocky.

"So what exactly are you?" I asked curiosity getting to me

"What are you talking about." He said defensively crossing his arms

"I know you can't be human, you're too pale, you walk too silently, and the fact that you called me a mortal confirmed what I have been sensing from you the moment you began to stalk me." I explained simply

"What are you some kind of witch?" He demanded hotly, but I could hear the curiosity underneath

"In a way I suppose I am, but perhaps not in the way you would like...vampire." I answered watching for what his reaction would be

He did not disappoint in the least. First he froze and it was as if he had been carved from stone he was so still, not even breathing. Then it really got interesting...

* * *

cliffhanger I know I'm evil (doges random item thrown) ha you missed! (gets hit in the face with a shoe) Tony!

(whistles innocently) don't forget to review or she just might kill me and I'm alive and I'd like to keep it that way dude


End file.
